hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic hurricane season (MC, StrawberryMaster)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season 'was a slightly above-average season. This season produced 13 named tropical storms, which 6 became hurricanes, and 3 became major hurricanes. The first storm, formed on June 1, the first day of the official start of the season. The last storm dissipated on November 29, just one day before the official end. With an official Category 5 hurricane, this was the first time since 2016, that a storm became a Category 5. Irene, which was the strongest storm, was eventually because of extremely high damage. Irma was replaced with ''Iris. With 6 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, as well as 13 tropical storms, this season is considered above-average. But only one tropical storm surpassed the average number, which is 12. Therefore, this season in considered as slightly above-average. This season had two names that were retired, Irma was replaced with Iris. The second storm that was retired was Katia, and was replaced with Kimberly. This season was the most recent storm with more than two storms to have their names retired, yet previous storms, such as 2005, had more retired names. '''Tropical Storm Arlene On the first day of the official start, a tropical depression formed several hundred miles southeast of Bermuda, tracking northeast. The depression slowly organized, and eventually, became Tropical Storm Arlene on June 2. Arlene increased in size, and peak with gale-force winds at 106 miles in diameter. Waves near 6 feet were reported by a buoy near Bermuda. Arlene intensified, and peaked as a 50 mph tropical storm, as well as a minimum pressure of 1004 millibars. Arlene weakened slightly, and as it neared Newfoundland, it slowly transitioned into an extra-tropical cyclone. On June 4, Arlene fully became an extra-tropical cyclone. Hurricane Bret On June 9, a tropical depression formed west of the Lesser Antilles. The depression curved northwest, organizing. On June 11, the depression intensified into a tropical storm, being named Bret. Tropical Storm Bret moderately intensified, becoming the first hurricane of the season a few days later. Bret's outer rain-bands already killed 3 people in Jamaica, due to heavy flooding. Bret neared Florida, with hurricane-force gusts reaching the extremely western part of Florida. Bret weakened, to a tropical storm, and curved northeast, brushing the Eastern Coast. On June 16, Bret became an extra-tropical cyclone, later attaining hurricane-force winds. Tropical Storm Cindy On June 13, a low formed several hundred miles east of the Lesser Antilles. The low organized quickly, and became a tropical depression the next day. The depression slowly organized, and intensified into Tropical Storm Cindy on June 15. Cindy remained at a quick pace, and slowly intensified. Tropical Storm Cindy made a very close approach to Venezuela, causing extensive damage. Heavy rainfall was reported, one person drowned. Cindy intensified moderately, and peaked as a strong tropical storm, just below hurricane force winds. On June 16, a buoy recorded a wind speed of 77 mph, but it was later to be reported as a over-estimate. Tropical Storm Cindy made its first landfall in western Cuba, bringing life-threatening rainfall. Heavy flooding was reported, 12 people were killed, as well as 4 people drowning. Cindy curved westwards, nearing eastern Mexico. Cindy weakened back to a tropical depression, making landfall in eastern Mexico. No people were injured or killed, only minor damage was reported. Tropical Storm Don On the same day Cindy dissipated, another tropical depression formed several hundred miles northwest of the Cape Verde Islands. The tropical depression intensified into Tropical Storm Don. Don weakened back to a tropical depression, and did not intensify for a day, then re-strengthened back to a tropical storm, and made its peak as a 65 mph tropical storm. After peaking, Don weakened steadily, and remained at this intensity for the rest of its life. Don dissipated on June 24. Don's remnants caused minimal rainfall for the southern Azores. Hurricane Emily On June 23, a tropical depression formed a few miles west of the Cape Verde Islands. The depression curved southwest, and then strengthened into Tropical Storm Emily. Emily steadily intensified, and curved westwards, then northwest. After this, Emily intensified into a hurricane. Hurricane Emily slowly intensified, and unexpectedly, Emily intensified into a minimal Category 2 hurricane. It only maintained this intensity for 12 hours, then weakened back to a Category 1 hurricane. Emily very slowly weakened, but had a minimum pressure of 966 millibars, which is lower than storms of this intensity. Hurricane Emily weakened into a tropical storm, and its outer rain-bands caused moderate flooding for northern Cuba and the Dominican Republic. Three people were killed, one person drowned. 23 million dollars of damage was reported. Tropical Storm Emily weakened back to a tropical depression, degenerating into a trough of low pressure. It's remnants brought minimal rain in Florida. Hurricane Franklin On July 2, a tropical depression formed west of the Cape Verde Islands. The depression slowly organized, and after a few days, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Franklin. Franklin slowly intensified, and became a hurricane several days later. Hurricane Franklin then began intensifying a bit more quick. Franklin peaked as a minimal Category 3 hurricane. Hurricane Franklin curved out back towards the Atlantic, and began weakening. Franklin caused minimal damage to Nova Scotia, and became extra-tropical on July 13. Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons